


The Room

by Wandering_Warlock



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Lots of Symbolism, No Dialogue, background galaxy girls, background treebros, looking into Evan's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Warlock/pseuds/Wandering_Warlock
Summary: The Room was dark. Evan secretly feared that it would stay that way forever. He could remember, a little, when the Room wasn’t dark and was, instead, filled with light. But that was a long time ago.An introspective piece into Evan's mind.





	The Room

The Room was dark. Evan secretly feared that it would stay that way forever. He could remember, a little, when the Room wasn’t dark and was, instead, filled with light. But that was a long time ago. That was back before his dad decided that he was done with Evan and his mom and moved out to have a new life. That was the day that the first shadow appeared. After that the shadows grew and grew until the Room looked as it did now, dark with no light. Evan sat on the floor, arms loosely hugging his legs that were pulled up to his chest. His cheek lay on his knees as he stared out into the darkness. He sighed as he pulled the hood over his head and burrowed deeper into the gray hoodie he wore. He inhaled the familiar scent of the hoodie. It smelled like smoke, and weed, and dirt. It smelled like Connor. Light. A small ball of light, the size of a baseball, appeared and gave off a steadfast glow. Connor was Evans best friend. Evan and Connor had been in the same grade at school since they were children but had never talked really until the first day of senior year when Connor asked Evan how he had broken his arm. Evan told him, and everyone, that he had simply fallen out of a tree even though that wasn’t the truth. Connor had given Evan a look that told him that the other boy didn’t believe his story and offered to sign Evan’s blank cast. Connor wrote his name and number on the cast telling the nervous boy that he should give him a call, or text, sometime. Later that night Evan had taken the chance and sent Connor a thank you text for earlier. It wasn’t until later in their friendship that Connor confessed that he was about to take his own life when Evan had texted him. The two had a lot in common and became close friends, hopefully something more. 

Evan smiled as he watched the ball of light float around the room by itself. The smile faltered. The ball was alone, just like Evan had been back before meeting Connor. When all he had was his mom and a family friend, Jared. Another ball appeared. This one was a little smaller but still shone just as bright as the first. Instead of floating lazily around, like the first one was, the second one jumped around. It was playful but at the same time it seemed vulnerable. It never strayed too far from the other ball, as if afraid that the other light would leave it alone. Jared was scared deep down that his friends would eventually leave him behind one day. Evan found out about this after he had had a huge fight with the other boy. Jared had started to act weirder than usual after Evan became friends with Connor. After a few months of tense words and awkward atmosphere between them Jared had had enough and blew up at Evan. Evan, in turn, had blown up at Jared causing both of them to say mean things that neither really meant. Three days passed before Jared and Evan made up both apologizing and crying. Jared told Evan how he didn’t have any other friends and was secretly scared that Evan would leave like everyone else but was scared to admit to himself that Evan was his friend. Evan in turn told Jared about how lonely his summer had been and how he didn’t fall, how he let go. They both hugged and cried together for the rest of the night and by the next morning were back to being the best friends they had been when they were children. 

Soon after Jared joined Evan and Connor at their lunch table two more joined them. Alana and Zoe. Two more balls of light. Both were the same size but smaller than the second one. They twirled around each other like they were in their own orbit. Alana was a girl in the same grade as Evan, Connor, and Jared. She was a busy body who never seemed to slow down and was the smartest girl in the school. Evan figured she was just as lonely as the rest of them when she introduced herself to them, as if they didn’t already know her, one day at lunch and sat down. She joined them every day after that and soon became a good friend and gladly helped them with their homework and their college essays. Zoe was Connor’s younger sister and Evan’s former crush. It had been awkward when she first joined them at lunch but soon Evan found his crush going away as he learned more about the girl and how they wouldn’t work together. Just recently the two girls had actually started dating and everyone was super happy for them. 

The four orbs all floated around the room bringing light. Evan smiled as he watched them. He loved his friends so much. The Room was dark. Evan knew that it would always be like this. But that was ok because he had his friends to bring light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I gladly take any and all criticism! I wrote this in like two hours so I hope it makes sense. I don't know a lot about depression and anxiety myself but I do know what it's like to be alone in a crowded room and how even one friend can make all the difference in the world so I guess that is what I was aiming for in this. Hope you liked it!


End file.
